gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Gamecom vs. Capcom 2: New Information
Howdy, folks!! As the month of August has finally come to an end (almost, anyway), I want you to know that I have had an overall nice Sophomore year in high school! Yeah for me! But we can save the rest for later, because next month comes a suprising event: the sequel to Gamecom vs. Capcom, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2. Now keep in mind that this idea may arrive on a later date, and I might not do a great job on this one like I did the predecessor... But I WILL enlist help this time from one or two users: ETG (if he wants) and Beecanoe (if he wants to, as well) So without further adieu, here are things you want to expect from this second installment. Features *Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 has a more updated fighting engine from the previous, in which you can use another character's playstyle for a different one... Splendid isn't it? You can also perform Meteor Break ''supers on the fly, and the ''Giga Meteor Break Finish ''(newly-named 'Final Oblivion Force) can also be used in any round, but like in the predecessor, it can still be only performed if you have 35% or lower health. *You can choose from three different filters that affect the screen and the character models: Crisp, Classic, or Smooth. *GvS2 will finally include English voices for nearly every playable character, and in the North American and European versions, you can also switch between English or Japanese for any character instead of all the characters speaking that tongue (very similar to '''Marvel vs. Capcom 3) *GvS2 will be given a "1-vs-1" Story Mode '''compared to the previous, filled with fifteen separate matches, exchangable dialogue quips (with full-on voiceovers), and animated cutscenes (animated/produced by Xebec) *A few returning characters that were originally DLC are now unlockable characters... And there's also some newcomers to come along! *Nova Beecanoe (Beecanoe Drygly and Final Saurian ("Prince" Jared Raigon) are now only separate as special moves. *Main illustrations are drawn by Daisuke Ishiwatari, with promotional art by Falcoon. *There will be both old and new stages to fight on! *Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 will be available for the Playstation 3, Playstation Vita, Wii U, Xbox 360, GigaCom, and Nintendo 3DS (with Playstation Network, Xbox Live, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and GigaStream for online capabilities) *Published by Gamecom and developed by ''Capcom'' and ''Iron Galaxy Studios'''. Wrap Up If you want me to add more information on the ''Features ''section, you may do so and ask... Or better yet, put some more up if you please, but not a whole lot because I don't want this one to be a "pigsty", if you know what I mean. Other names for this installment *Gamecom vs. Capcom 2: Enigma XII (North America; all systems excluding the 3DS) *Gamecom vs. Capcom II: Intense Tag-Team Brawl ~ Three.D Extravaganza!! (North America; 3DS port) *Gamecom vs. Capcom 2nd: The Fight Continues (Europe) *Chaos Battle ~ Gamecom and Capcom (Japan; translated from ''Kaosu Tatakai ~ Geemukon and Kapukom)﻿ Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts